


Белый шум

by AmberFirefly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU: Bucky Barnes is Captain America, AU: Canon divergence, AU: Delusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFirefly/pseuds/AmberFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пегги заходит в бар, где сидит Барнс – бокал виски зажат в одной руке, бутылка в другой. Само по себе чудо, что они оба пережили последний авианалет. Чудо, что Барнс выжил. Говорят, на поезде он окончательно свихнулся. Говорят, он так и не смирился с тем, что его друг детства погиб еще там, в Бруклине; убит в потасовке где-то на задворках, но судя по тому, что Пегги узнала, Стив Роджерс мог умереть в любой момент, от любой из болезней, которые помешали ему завербоваться в армию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый шум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're like white noise when I want my favourite song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762836) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Предупреждения: АУ, смерть персонажа, психические проблемы, галлюцинации, все плохо от слова совсем.

Каждый справляется по своему, знаете? Так что парням, в общем, наплевать, что у Барнса, или Роджерса, или как там ему хотелось, чтобы его называли, был воображаемый друг. Он же был герой, знаете? Единственный, кто сбежал от Золы.

 

Ну да, окей, то, как его завернули в американский флаг и в таком виде выставляли напоказ, было довольно-таки недостойно. Видно, им просто хотелось посыпать Шмидту соль на раны. Да, ты преуспел там, где Эрскин потерпел неудачу, но вот он – наш стопроцентный американский герой, и он тебя достанет.

 

Они не знали – ни Филлипс, ни Старк, ни даже, наверное, Картер – они не знали, насколько сломан Барнс. У них был Капитан Америка, этот полностью вымышленный персонаж, а потом у них появился человек, который мог бы стать Капитаном Америкой. Конечно же, они планировали использовать такую блестящую возможность. Это больше, чем продажа облигаций. Это супергерой.

 

* * *

 Пегги заходит в бар, где сидит Барнс – бокал виски зажат в одной руке, бутылка в другой. Само по себе чудо, что они оба пережили последний авианалет. Чудо, что Барнс выжил. Говорят, на поезде он окончательно свихнулся. Говорят, он так и не смирился с тем, что его друг детства погиб еще там, в Бруклине; убит в потасовке где-то на задворках, но судя по тому, что Пегги узнала, Стив Роджерс мог умереть в любой момент, от любой из болезней, которые помешали ему завербоваться в армию.

\- Я должен был суметь спасти его, - шепчет Барнс.

Ага, значит, дело в смерти Роджерса.

\- Не отнимай у него право личного выбора.

Барнс поднимает на нее глаза, и вид у него такой, будто его предали, но он медленно кивает и опрокидывает в себя очередной бокал. Судя по всему, то, что сотворил с ним Зола, повлияло на способность Барнса реагировать на алкоголь, но он чертовски усердно старается надраться.

\- Мы все же пойдем танцевать, после войны? – спрашивает Барнс.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Пегги и тянется за бутылкой. Черт, чего не сделаешь ради своей страны.

 

* * *

 

Баки приходит в себя, и он пристегнут к столу.

\- Я думал, ты умер, - говорит он. – Я думал, ты меньше.

Они выбираются оттуда. Парни смотрят на него, как на второе пришествие. Пожалуй, он и сам так смотрит на Стива. Он шагает в ногу со Стивом. Он приводит людей обратно в лагерь. Без Стива он бы не справился.

 

* * *

 

Ясное дело, парни помнят, как их вербует Капитан Америка. Он больше не просто сержант Джеймс Барнс. Хотя они по-любому последуют за ним. Также делу не вредит и то, что все они подсели на адреналин. Не вредит и то, что Барнс платит за выпивку, а потом в одиночку сидит у бара со своим бокалом. Если парни и замечают, что он разговаривает сам с собой, то молчат об этом.

 

* * *

 

На похороны Стива Баки не приходит. Он на пути в Англию, и его так колотит, что мужик рядом с ним спрашивает, ты кто? Трус что ли?

 

В этот раз он не мог спасти Стива. О нет. Он мог. Более чем, но он оставил Стива и отправился на танцы с девочками, которые были в таком восторге от его военной формы. Они звали его «сержант», а Стив пошел домой. Должен был пойти.

 

Чего он не должен был делать, так это встревать в драку между двумя пьяными из-за какой-то девушки, но она была так напугана. Прохожие так сказали. Она была в ужасе, и у Стива единственного хватило смелости что-то сделать по этому поводу. А Баки танцевал с девочками, и они звали его «сержант».

 

* * *

 

Баки просыпается, в незнакомой постели, в незнакомой комнате. По радио идет трансляция игры. Он был на этой игре, вместе со Стивом, и Стив чуть не подавился хот-догом, но Баки его спас.

 

Баки поворачивается на бок, закрывает глаза. Ему хочется вернуться к той игре, в тот день, когда Стив Роджерс жив, и улыбается ему, и пальцы у него тонкие как птичьи косточки, и цепляются за рукав Баки.

 

* * *

 

\- Восемнадцать ноль-ноль, капитан, и не опаздывайте.

 

Теперь Баки уже привык к тому, что он – невидимка. Проводив взглядом Пегги, он опять садится рядом со Стивом. Баки счастлив за него. Правда. И надеется, что у Пегги есть сестра, или подруга. После войны они со Стивом женятся на сестрах, или подругах, и их сыновья будут лучшими друзьями.

 

\- Стив, без тебя я бы не справился, - тихо произносит он. На барной стойке нетронутая пинта, и рядом – пустой табурет.

 

* * *

 

В шесть лет Баки – и он крупный для своего возраста – отделал одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку за то, что довел до слез другого пацана. Он не любит подонков.

 

Он помогает зареванному пацану (слезы, сопли, глаза красные, губа разбита) подняться на ноги и сообщает ему, что они будут друзьями.

\- Навсегда? – спрашивает пацан.

Ухмыльнувшись, Баки кивает, потому что ему шесть лет, и «навсегда» - самое то для дружбы.

 

* * *

Когда он разбивает самолет, от Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса уже мало что осталось. Он упал с поезда, пересекая Альпы. Он теперь совсем герой, полностью.

 

Даже Пегги Картер может оплакать героя, которого не любит.


End file.
